A Note, or Maybe Something More
by GretaCap
Summary: I don't want to give away the whole story line, but Rachel Berry receives a note while she is performing "Don't Rain on My Parade" during Glee Club.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: I do not own Glee, its characters, or songs. This fan fiction is just for entertainment purposes. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this multi-chapter! I am in the process of making more chapters to come!_

I cleared my throat. I was ready to start singing my solo in Glee Club. I picked out the song _Don't Rain on my Parade _because I felt it matched my singing style and my mood today. That is how I just perfectly know what song I should sing in Glee Club every single time, and as a bonus, everyone enjoys it. _Funny Girl_ is my favorite musical, so I thought that I should sing one of its best songs as a solo. My dads and I watch it every single Friday night, and it never gets old.

About halfway through singing the song, a medium-tall man entered the Glee room and grinned. He had on a black sweatshirt with a hoodie covering his face. All I could see were his hazel eyes looking at me, well maybe staring at me. But it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he slipped a note into my hand and told me not to tell anyone about what it said.

Once I nodded under the adrenaline, because I had no idea who he was or what his deal was, I slipped the note into my pocket and continued to sing.

When I finished the song, almost all of the New Directions hopped up from their chairs and rushed toward me. They all had puzzled looks, and when that strange man came in, they fell silent, afraid to talk.

"Who was that guy?" Finn asked.

"Do you know that man?" Mercedes questioned.

"I have no…" I looked around the room at my friends. I then realized what that man had said to me, don't tell anyone, I am not sure if he meant the note or if he meant his interruption in general, but I decided to keep my word. I didn't know what kind of trouble would come along if I told them the truth.

"Guys, it is okay. I know that guy. Listen, tomorrow is my Dad's birthday and I ordered something special for him, and that guy was just giving me the delivery paper, for some odd reason," my voice was shaky, and I felt nervous as the lies came out of my mouth. Tomorrow really wasn't my Dad's birthday, and I didn't even read the note yet. I was afraid of what it said or what it was about.

"Um, Mr. Schue, can I please go to the bathroom?" I looked up at Mr. Schuester, the Glee Club teacher and sent an "emergency" look at him. If this was just some _regular _occasion, he would have said that I had to wait until Kurt performed his solo. But, I am pretty sure Mr. Schue saw my alarmed eyes, so he let me head on out.

Walking down the hallway was a drag. It seemed as if the bathroom was across McKinley High. Once I saw the doors I ran for them and pushed them open. Luckily, no one was in there, so I could go into one of the stalls and read the paper without worrying about anyone spying on me.

With the paper in my hand, I trembled. On the outside of the note, there were water stains following the margin line of the crumbled notebook paper. When I opened it up, I noticed right away the handwriting. Although I didn't know who it belonged to, maybe that man that interrupted my performance, _God should get him for that one_, it seemed very proper for any man indeed.

I started reading the letter:

_Dear Rachel,_

_ Hi, it is your friend, Kurt. I just wanted to know if you want to come and hang at that coffee shop down the street later at around 9 o'clock._

I paused there, as I knew the coffee shop closed at eight o'clock sharp. I lowered my eyebrows and read the rest of the letter.

_You are probably saying to yourself that the coffee shop closes at eight, but we aren't going there for coffee._

I knew it, I am always right. I snapped my fingers and read those words, "we aren't going there for coffee" and I suddenly felt sick. Why would Kurt want me to go to the coffee shop after hours? I read on some more.

_We are going to rehearse some of our Glee songs, because I want to do a solo with you. I think both of our voices would complement each other and we could blow the the Glee Club away. Then, Mr. Schue would let us do a duet at Sectionals, how does it sound? Please don't reply, but meet me at the coffee shop nine o'clock. Sharp._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Kurt_

I didn't know what to say. So many questions were swarming in my head, invading my brain. _What should I do? _I asked myself and slumped back into the stall even more.


	2. Chapter 2

I close my eyes for a moment, just to ponder about what I was going to do. Never in my life have I ever came across a situation that I couldn't handle myself. I am Rachel Berry, aren't I?

All of a sudden, I hear a creak, and then footsteps trailing into the bathroom. A familiar voice spoke afterward, "Rachel, are you in here?"

I woke up from my daydream and tossed around in the stall. I got up from the corner, in between the toilet and the stall door, and unlocked the hatch on the door.

The bathrooms weren't a pretty sight. There was toilet paper all over the floor, from students missing their tosses into the trashcan next to the row of sinks. Mr. Schue was leaning through the door, not going inside since it was the _girls' _bathroom.

"Yes, I am here," I said as I closed the stall door behind me.

"Are you okay? When you asked to go to the bathroom, it seemed like it was an emergency." He waited for my reply.

"No, it's okay, I just needed to get a tissue, I have a really bad cold and I didn't want to be gross for my next class." I lied. _What else could I say? I couldn't tell Mr. Schue the truth, the consequences would be unknown._

"Alrighty, then," Mr. Schue closed the door behind him with a sigh. I was actually relieved as well, not wanting to go into depth about all of the questions. Thank goodness he wasn't as curious as I thought he would be.

The rest of school went by too fast. By the time I got home and finished my studies, it was already 8 o'clock. That was just one hour before I had to meet _Kurt _at the coffee shop. I was starting to doubt myself. _What if I didn't show up? Would there be the same consequences?_

I slid on a pair of my yoga sweatpants and started to work out. Just because all of this nonsense was going on, doesn't mean I have to let go of my beautiful body shape. I got on my elliptical and stared at the star that in the middle says "Rachel Berry." I was soon going to be that star. Just not now…just not now…

After an half an hour of non-stop exercise, I was tired. I could barely move my legs. Usually I wouldn't be this tired, but right now I was under a lot of stress. It seemed like the one activity that I came to for relieving stress, actually built up more of it. I decided that I would keep my yoga pants on, because they were comfy and I could maneuver in them if worst came to worst.

The time has come. 9 o'clock. I grabbed my handbag that hung on the back of my bed frame, which included breath mints, lipstick, a stick of mascara, and a book of songs from some of my favorite musicals. I made up this book just in case I need to sing something for Glee Club and I ran out of ideas. By the way, that _rarely_ happens, because I am Rachel Berry.

I grab the keys and shout goodbye to my Dads. They were in the middle of watching a documentary of some lady that is important in the show business. I really don't care about the people involved in making something; I care about the songs and the turnout of all of it, just in case you didn't know.

The coffee shop was just a brief five minutes from my house. Once I got there, I saw that same hooded figure that handed me the note in Glee Club earlier today. I gulped, and slammed the car door louder than I should have. This made the man look up from his phone and tap his fingers against his sleeve. I walked up to him and smiled, only to find out that he didn't accept my "welcoming."

The next ten seconds happened so fast. The man pushed me against the door to the coffee shop, and held me there with his one hand just in time for him to call in some other guys. These men were dressed in black blazers lined with red. Their ties were striped with navy blue and red as well. Then I noticed the emblem under the pocket on their left side. I whispered, _Dalton Academy_ to myself, as they forced me into a black truck The next thing I knew after the struggling was that I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, it seemed like I was in a haze. It took me a couple minutes to adjust, I have no idea what that freak they did to me. I grabbed my yellow buttoned coat that hung on a nearby chair and put it on. It was really cold wherever I was…

I saw movement. It was a person. No, wait. There were more of them. They all look the same. And, the worst part was, they looked my age. And familiar. "Hey Berry." That voice echoed throughout the room. I knew who that man was now by that familiar daring voice. I knew those hazel eyes. It was Sebastian. He walked over to me to "greet" me for the first time since the incident.

If you did not know, Sebastian is the worst Warbler one could ever meet. They are constantly trying to spy on New Directions, and one time they even got disqualified from Sectionals. One word always lingers around my head when I see that familiar face, and that word is evil.

"Get me out of here!" I screeched and tried to hop up and pop him right in the nose. That's right, I wasn't nice Rachel Berry anymore, I was the I-Need-To-Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-Here-So-I-Will-Do-An ything Rachel Berry. Sebastian backed away for a second and then grabbed my arms. He grinned that evil grin and me and his eyes grew dark. I knew that I would have to put up a fight if I wanted to escape.

"No, no, you aren't leaving to go anywhere. You are staying right here until you tell me what your set-list for Sectionals consists of." By this time more Warblers including Wes and David was surrounding me. I couldn't escape, even if I had the will-power to do so.

I knew this whole thing was some slick way for them to win Sectionals. Almost every single year the Warblers try to win Sectionals, and sometimes they are successful, but they can't win if they cheat. They are really daring if they choose to "kidnap" me like this and trying to force the set-list out of me. If they are caught, they will be banned from all show choir competitions for the most part. But I should forget about what would happen later, I should focus on what I should do now. I will _never _give up our set-list. No matter what.

"No way am I going to tell you anything about what the New Directions are doing. Even if I told you, you would get expelled from all show choir competitions." I looked at Sebastian and his little geeky friends staring at me like I was crazy.

"Actually, Berry, you are wrong. With our handsome good looks and our great lies, we can do _anything_. If you refuse to tell us your songs, it will be _you _that will get expelled from all competitions."

I never even thought about what I would do if the Warblers pulled this off. I knew that I would have all evidence, but now that I think about it, I have _no_ evidence at all. I realized this could turn out bad if I don't get any help soon. Who knows what they would do to get that song list from us. But, I will do my best to prevent that from happening.


	4. Chapter 4 (The Finale)

Sebastian and his little Warblers buddies surrounded me. I knew they demanded an answer, and they wouldn't accept no. I had to think fast. I wonder what the Glee Club and everyone else was doing. I looked out the window, it was still dark out. I wasn't gone for a day yet, so no one would be looking for me. My Dad's think I was am still with Kurt, so he will be the one that gets notified first if I am not back by tomorrow, which is Saturday.

Then I had the perfect idea. It popped into my head so suddenly, even I jumped. I would make up the set-list so that they would let me go! If this plan followed through, I would be at home in about an hour. I would never tell anyone about this, because if I did, the Warblers would plan revenge. And trust me, their revenge _is _revenge.

I thought about what songs I should say were a part of our set-list. I knew it had to be a mix of some newer songs and old show tunes. That is what we usually do, anyways. I pondered about this for some time, as Sebastian and the others stared at me. I looked down and secretive, just in case they can read facial expressions as well.

After a while, I finally picked the fake set-list. The songs included: "Firework" By Katy Perry, "If a Girl Isn't Pretty," a _Funny Girl _classic, and the last one is "Starships" by Nicki Manaj. Once I told Sebastian about our "set-list" choices, he grinned and untied me. I couldn't believe I was free. I tried not to show happiness as this might make the Warblers rethink about releasing me. He took me to the car, but he still held onto my arm in a tight grip. The second we pulled up into my driveway, my eyes lit up. I was super relieved that the Warblers actually believed my lies! I was going to pat myself on the back when I got into my room. I was going to celebrate!

When I got out of the car, Sebastian followed me. Yes, he _followed _me. I suddenly got the thought that he wasn't going to let me go this easy. He stared at me with his usual bloodshot eyes and whispered, "I will let you go home if you promise not to tell anyone about this…If you do, I _will_ do something to _hurt _you and your friends." He waited for my response.

When I heard Sebastian's proposal, especially the word: friends, I thought about New Directions. I couldn't let my friends be in the near of danger just because of me. I decided not to tell anyone. I nodded and headed toward the front door. As I turned the knob silently of my house, I was thinking about regretting telling my Dads…but I realized I am much of a daredevil than anyone knows about me. I was going to win this fight against the Warblers once and for all.

The End


End file.
